Yggdrasil
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les personnages de Saint Seiya, traînés dans les montagnes russes de mon humeur, de mon imagination, et de certains faits évidents. Un mélange de l'amour indéfectible que je porte à certains d'entre eux, de l'affection indescriptible que je voue à bien d'autres, et de mon cynisme quelque peu mordant envers ceux qui restent. Chapitre 7: Au jour le jour
1. Cinémathèque- Drabble 1

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir débute une série de nouveaux textes publiés sous forme de drabbles divers et variés, qui alterneront entre l'humor, la romance, l'Angst, etc... Ils seront plus ou moins longs, bien évidemment, entre drabble et presque OS. J'ai eu envie de faire ceci après avoir lu quelques recueils, et je remercie **Alaiya** de m'y avoir encouragée.  
La fin des profs arrivera prochainement, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Ceci est un tout nouveau projet, puisqu'il s'agit de vous donner tout simplement quelques idées qui me passent par la tête mais pour lesquelles je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps ou d'imagination pour les développer. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre**: Cinémathèque N°1: _How to train your dragon._

**Personnages**: Rhadamanthe/ Kanon - Milo- Camus.

**Rating**: PG

650 mots.

Ce premier volet est une "bêtise", née d'une réflexion amusée. Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais une mise en condition.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion comme toujours.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux n'était pas un homme _particulièrement_ suspicieux. Il était simplement un chevalier d'Athéna plus ou moins officiel, qui avait donc dû apprendre dès son plus jeune âge, au vu de sa situation précaire, et de son historique personnel, à se méfier de certains comportements qu'il jugeait suspect. Le fait qu'il ait pris comme amant régulier mais non-officiel-merci-beaucoup-faut-pas-déconner, Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne, Spectre et Juge d'Hadès, en faisait grimacer certains –lui le premier-, mais globalement, c'était un choix que tout le monde avait plus ou moins fini par accepter. Et de la part de son meilleur ami, Milo du Scorpion, il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à de vraies marques de soutien, comme à de vraies plaisanteries douteuses concernant sa relation avec le Juge. Parfois, il se prenait au jeu. Et parfois, il envoyait tout simplement bouler l'animal piquant. Mais cette fois, oui, cette fois, Kanon devait admettre qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à mettre le doigt sur le nom exact de la bêtise du huitième gardien.

Il y avait d'abord eu cette étrange idée qu'il avait eu de lui secouer une anguille sous le nez. Une _ anguille_ par Athéna ! Le pauvre Gémeaux était courageux mais cette allusion peu subtile à sa vie sous-marine l'avait poussé à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours en maudissant des noms inconnus. Ce qui, au lieu d'inquiéter l'abject arachnide qui lui servait de meilleur pote, avait eu au contraire l'air de le ravir littéralement.

Sale traître.

L'animal venimeux était ensuite revenu à la charge, agitant une sorte d'herbe à chat sous le nez des amants ennemis, devant les regards incrédules de ces derniers qui n'y comprenaient vraiment rien. Et qui commençaient sérieusement à se demander si tout tournait rond dans la caboche du guerrier. Puis, il était arrivé un matin, une loupe entre ses pinces, provoquant un jeu de lumière sur le sol grâce au soleil, et fixant le faux couple d'un air extrêmement concerné. Les deux hommes s'étaient contentés de le fixer par-dessus leur tasse de boisson chaude, trop fatigués par leur nuit pour réagir, mais néanmoins intrigués par les manœuvres de Milo. Rhadamanthe avait d'ailleurs signalé que si c'était comme ça qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à son euh, « arrangement » avec le cadet des Gémeaux, il pouvait se mettre son aiguillon là où il pensait, et s'asseoir dessus par la même occasion. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas que ce soit le but final de cette mise en scène.

Les choses s'étaient vraiment gâtées quelques jours plus tard lorsque le Scorpion, l'air trop honnête pour être vrai, s'était mis en tête de _gratouiller_ le Dragon des Mers sous le menton, s'attirant, certes, des ronrons de l'homme concerné, mais également des crachements furieux de la Whyverne ainsi qu'une menace de nouvelle guerre imminente si l'homme continuait à toucher à « sa propriété-personnelle-acquise-de-haute-lutte-sans-mauvais-jeu-de-mots-merci ! ».Tout cela avait donc bel et bien failli gravement dégénéré…  
Ce fut le moment que choisit le onzième gardien pour intervenir. Camus, d'un air princier bien que légèrement désabusé, leur apporta la clé du mystère en déposant sur la table basse des Gémeaux… L'explication de toute cette histoire. Après visionnage du DVD, un silence s'installa dans le temple des Gémeaux. Long. Très long le silence. Et pesant aussi. Et Rhadamanthe _sentit_ que son amant allait lui sortir une énorme connerie dès qu'il le vit se tourner très lentement vers lui, tentant tant bien que mal (et plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs) de retenir son hilarité, avant de lui dire :

« Oui non mais je comprends, remarque… T'as un peu la même tête que lui quand tu souris, c'est peut-être ça qui l'a induit en erreur… ».

Avant d'être pris d'un énorme fou-rire qui dura _plusieurs_ heures. Un hurlement de rage retentit ce soir-là, et Milo du Scorpion fut officiellement privé d'approche dragonesque pour les mois à venir. Fallait pas rire avec les Juges des Enfers non plus !


	2. La véritable puissance

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le drabble n°2 d'_Yggdrasil_. Je remercie de tout coeur celles qui ont lu le premier, et je vous présente mes excuses, nombre d'entre vous n'ayant pas compris la référence au film. Je le répète, il est indiqué dans le titre, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu de mots. How to train your Dragon est un film d'animation de Dreamworks, que je vous recommande fortement, c'est un petit bijou, notamment d'un point de vue musical.

Concernant le drabble du jour, il s'agit d'une idée concernant notre cher Shun, à qui j'ai eu envie de redorer gentiment son blason. Comme dirait **Alaiya,** revenir aux sources de SS, à savoir nos Bronzouilles, c'est parfois agréable. Surtout que j'ai un faible pour notre cher Andromède. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez cet écrit qui lui est dédié.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre:** La véritable puissance.

**Personnages:** Shun / / Camus- Aphrodite.

**Rating:** PG.

1214 mots.

PS: Je me permets de vous demander **d'éviter les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews.** C'est votre droit, certes, tout comme c'est le mien de vous conseiller de mettre la page dans vos favoris sur google si vous le souhaitez, mais d'éviter sur ffnet. Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai personnellement **horreur** de ça. Je vous en prie, ce genre de choses m'agace prodigieusement. (Si vous désirez en savoir plus, l'explication est disponible sur mon profil.)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

L'être humain est une créature curieuse. Quand il voit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui diffère légèrement de la norme, il a tendance à le mettre de côté. Parfois à s'en protéger également s'il perçoit la chose concernée comme une menace. L'homme cherche à tout prix à mettre de la distance avec ce qu'il considère être comme une erreur, une anomalie. Ou s'il juge que la chose est affaiblie, il va peut-être tenter de le protéger par tous les moyens. Dans la situation présente, c'est la personnalité du chevalier d'Andromède qui semble semer le trouble parmi ses compagnons d'armes. Camus du Verseau, appuyé sur le bord de l'arène, observe avec un sérieux évident, en fronçant un élégant sourcil fourchu, le combat qui se tient devant ses yeux. Shun, vêtu de son armure protectrice, fait face au chevalier du Lion pour une joute d'entraînement, se défendant plus qu'autre chose face aux techniques du Grec. Et n'importe quelle personne ayant un tant soit peu côtoyé le cinquième gardien est capable de dire sans s'y tromper que le Gold Saint ne met pas toute sa puissance dans ses attaques. Il cherche visiblement à épargner au jeune garçon une vraie confrontation avec son « Lightening Plasma ». Ce que le Verseau trouve particulièrement curieux. Amusant comme les hommes ont tendance à juger un peu vite des situations ou des individus. En d'autres occasions, Camus aurait pu trouver cela normal, après tout, dans un monde normal, on a naturellement tendance à penser que le plus chétif est forcément le plus faible. Mais dans leur situation, cela surprend le Verseau : il lui semble pourtant évident que le physique n'est guère un critère à prendre en compte lorsqu'on parle de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de remettre en question les capacités au combat d'Aphrodite, et il sait pertinemment qu'il en est de même pour ses collègues.

Oui, mais Shun est un _ chevalier de Bronze_. Nous y voilà. C'est ce qu'on lui répète à tout bout de champ dès que le Verseau tente d'aborder le sujet et de comprendre la raison de ce traitement… de faveur? Il n'est même pas sûr que le terme soit approprié, rien n'indique que Shun aime à ce qu'on se batte plus gentiment face à lui après tout. Camus hausse les épaules dans ce genre de situations. N'ont-ils pas tous déjà fait l'erreur de se fourvoyer en s'accrochant désespérément à cet adage ridicule sur la classification des armures ? Certes, les circonstances étaient différentes, car les Bronze bénéficiaient à l'époque du soutien d'Athéna, et de son cosmos divin. Et aujourd'hui, puisqu'ils baignent tous dedans, les Ors ont repris l'ascendant sur leurs jeunes compagnons d'armes. C'est dans la logique des choses, et c'est même plutôt rassurant. En ce qui concerne les quatre autres jeunes hommes, le Verseau n'a pas le moindre doute. Oui, mais. Andromède lui pose problème. Car dans le regard vert, il voit une flamme que nul autre ne possède ici. Dans la position défensive du jeune garçon, il voit une nervosité presque animale. Dans ses attaques trop délicates, Camus y voit une frustration difficilement exprimable. Aiolia n'est pas le seul à agir trop gentiment : Shun se _retient _très visiblement de laisser parler sa puissance. Nul doute que s'il la libérait, le Lion aurait une sacrée surprise.  
Et pourtant. Tous ont vu comme une marque de faiblesse le fait que Shun soit le seul à utiliser son armure lors des entraînements.

« Il a peur d'être blessé, voilà tout. »

Vraiment ? Camus en doute fortement. Non, l'explication est ailleurs. Il le sait : il a discuté avec Aphrodite au sujet de leur combat. Et le Poisson a été formel : c'est uniquement une fois privé de son armure que le Bronze s'est décidé à révéler sa véritable force. Dévastatrice. Shun possédait le septième sens avant même d'avoir son armure de Bronze. Ce qui, d'un point de vue technique, le met sur un plan bien supérieur au leur, chevaliers d'Or, qui ont été entraînés dans le but de toucher à cette capacité ultime. Que l'homme peut-être bête quand il s'y met ! Et ce qu'il peut avoir la mémoire sélective quand cela l'arrange. Son disciple lui a parlé de la possession d'Hadès, et de la volonté de Shun de se sacrifier d'abord, et de lutter contre l'âme du Monarque ensuite. Et dire que la plupart d'entre eux continuent à considérer Shun comme le gentil petit frère… C'est à pleurer. Ou à mourir de rire plutôt, chose que Camus s'autoriserait certainement s'il n'avait pas un standing de chevalier des Glaces à tenir.

Il y a fort à parier que si le jeune Japonais garde son armure, c'est justement pour ne pas avoir à utiliser ses autres techniques, qui balayeraient à coup sûr la plupart des chevaliers autour de lui. Par ailleurs, Camus ne s'y trompe pas : Hyôga était au bord de la mort lorsqu' Andromède l'a ramené à la vie. Le Verseau connaît la force de ses attaques, il sait qu'il n'y a pas de remède à ce qu'il fait subir à ses ennemis. Shun a réussi un miracle en perçant les limites de son cercueil de glace, et en réchauffant le cœur du Cygne. En l'observant combattre, il n'a absolument aucun doute : c'est entre les mains fragiles du jeune Bronze que se tient peut-être l'avenir du Sanctuaire. Shun a la force et la gentillesse suffisantes pour devenir Grand-Pope. S'il le voulait, il pourrait très facilement les mettre à mal, et profiter de sa puissance. Mais il ne le fera pas. Car le jeune garçon a profondément bon fond. Et ils ne prennent tous pour un faible…  
Enfin, tous, ça n'est pas tout à fait exact. Assis sur les marches, une fleur à la bouche et une lueur amusée dans l'œil, Aphrodite sourit. Leurs regards se croisent. Ils se sont compris. Lui non plus ne se leurre absolument pas sur la bouille enfantine d'Andromède et sur ses manières douces. Camus se demande si les autres Bronzes ont bien conscience des capacités monstrueuses de leur ami, s'ils ont perçu en lui la véritable force à laquelle ils ont tous aspiré au cours de leur vie… Mais il en doute fortement. De ce qu'il a vu, le comportement des garçons n'a pas changé envers le jeune homme, continuant à voir en lui une âme trop douce qui ne sait pas faire preuve d'autorité véritable et qui refuse de tuer. Un rictus vient légèrement étirer les lèvres du Verseau, auquel répond le regard d'Aphrodite.

« S'ils savaient… », Voilà ce à quoi les deux hommes songent en cet instant, alors que le Lion recule violemment sous une poussée de cosmos d'Andromède.

Heureusement que Shun est dévoué à leur cause et doté d'un caractère profondément bon. Athéna seule sait ce que cela aurait pu donner s'il avait _réellement_ voulu devenir le nouvel Hadès. Il y a fort à parier qu'aucun d'eux ne seraient plus là pour le constater.  
Car la vraie force d'Andromède, ça n'est pas son cosmos. C'est avant tout le fait qu'il aime profondément les humains. Peut-être même plus que leur déesse elle-même. Et qu'il n'utilisera jamais sa force pour blesser ses amis. Sa puissance, il la tient de sa bonté d'âme. Chose que nombre d'entre eux ne possèdent plus.


	3. La charge de l'apprenti

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, un nouveau texte pour ce recueil. Ce n'est pas celui que j'avais prévu à la base, qui aurait dû être bien plus court, et surtout comique. Mais en cours de route, je suis tombée sur un très beau fanart, qui m'a fait un peu mal au cœur. Et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire à son sujet. Vous voilà donc avec ces quelques mots sous les yeux.  
L'inspiration vient également de l'un des « Recueils de drabbles » issu de_ Pot Pourri_ d'**Alaiya**, que je vous recommande vivement, son analyse des personnages étant tout simplement exceptionnelle. L'un de ces drabbles donc concernait Kiki, et l'idée m'était restée dans la tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez également.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre **: La charge de l'apprenti.

**Personnages **: Kiki. / / Mention des chevaliers d'Or.

**Rating :** PG.

2037 mots

Je vous remercie comme toujours de votre soutien, qui m'aide grandement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt.

* * *

Il déteste la nuit.

Certains diront que c'est à cause du silence. D'autres, que c'est à cause de l'absence. Et tous auront tort. Le vide, il s'y est habitué, depuis des années. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui l'angoisse présentement. Ce n'est pas ce qui le terrifie. Ce n'est pas l'affreuse solitude dans laquelle il a été plongé depuis le retour des « héros de la Guerre Sainte » qui lui donne envie de verser des larmes de désespoir. Athéna était revenue des Enfers en soutenant avec difficulté un Seiya catatonique, accompagnée par les quatre autres chevaliers divins qui n'en avaient bien que le titre une fois si on prenait la peine de s'approcher légèrement d'eux. Le visage mangé par le chagrin, les jeunes hommes semblaient avoir toutes les peines du monde de retenir leurs larmes, ou les émotions qui les assaillaient, quelles qu'elles soient. Tous s'étaient questionnés sur leur comportement. Personne n'avait obtenu de réponse cohérente. Lui, il n'avait pas bougé, son esprit d'enfant tournant et retournant toutes les possibilités, en occultant forcément la plus abominable de toutes. Même s'il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était l'unique valable. C'était Shyriu qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, c'est lui qui s'était avancé d'un pas vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme s'il pouvait être assez stupide pour ne _pas_ comprendre ce que pouvait signifier leur arrivée à six. Seulement six. Et non vingt. Comme s'il aurait pu interpréter autrement le retour de douze armures d'or dans le premier temple quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le soleil avait eu l'air moins brillant qu'avant, en emportant la chaleur l'espace de longs instants. Comme si la douleur qui tordait son ventre d'enfant n'était pas significative.

Comme s'il n'avait pas _senti_ au fond de lui, la disparition de son maître.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Le Bélier en titre était mort. De même que son prédécesseur. Il était le dernier atlante. Le dernier réparateur d'armures. Le dernier et probablement le seul des apprentis chevaliers d'Or aussi, si on oubliait Shyriu et Hyôga qui n'avaient guère été formés dans ce but après tout. Il avait du mal à se rende compte. La tête lui avait tournée. Il avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, pour empêcher les larmes indignes de couler sur son visage. Le visage légèrement baissé et les poings serrés, il tentait d'encaisser tant bien que mal la nouvelle que Shyriu semblait mettre un point d'honneur à formuler à haute voix.

« Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous laisser passer. Je suis désolé, Kiki. »

Il l'avait regardé sans le voir. Il l'avait écouté sans l'entendre. Alors Athéna s'était tournée vers lui. Ecrasante de prestance et de douceur, malgré sa peine bien visible. Elle lui avait demandé, du bout des lèvres, de réparer les armures d'or. De leur redonner vie, à elles qui avaient affronté le mur des Lamentations. Il l'avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre. Mais il avait accepté, bien évidemment. C'était sa charge que de collecter les derniers souvenirs qu'elles renfermaient. Les douze totems dorés avaient été placés dans la salle qui leur servait de forge. Les armures, ainsi enfermées dans une salle de marbre blanc, semblaient presque aussi perdues que lui. Elles se demandaient sûrement pourquoi c'était un enfant qui les touchait et qui leur parlait à présent. La mort de leurs porteurs était trop récente. Elles ne comprenaient pas encore. Cela leur faisait un point commun…  
Aujourd'hui, malgré les années, elles lui semblent toujours aussi imposantes. Immenses. Taillées pour des hommes forts, fermement attachés à leurs convictions. A l'époque, il était heureux de pouvoir les garder près de lui, se sentant rassuré par leur présence réconfortante. Il avait cru, naïvement, que le gamin terrifié qu'il était serait enveloppé de la chaleur bienfaisante des protectrices en or. C'était comme… Garder un souvenir spécial de son maître et de ses camarades, qui auraient dû être pour lui comme des oncles un peu dérangés mais profondément bons. Aucun d'eux ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal dans la vie. Il devait en être de même dans la mort, non ? C'était ce qu'il avait cru oui.

Il se réveille en sursaut, son corps d'adolescent mal dégrossi trempé de sueur. Cette nuit encore, il les entend. La clameur basse filtre sous sa porte, emplit le temple, qui répercute un écho sombre et angoissant sur les murs nus. Il perçoit les murmures, les gémissements, et les cris étouffés poussées par les armures qui, une fois la lune levée, semblent s'animer d'un souffle impossible à saisir par un autre que lui. Il ouvre les yeux, et ne peut s'empêche de trembler. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement, et ses mains deviennent moites. Il a peur. Il hésite, mais finit par se redresser. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Elles _savent_. Elles sentent sa présence. Alors il quitte le lit et s'approche de la porte, malgré la terreur qui lui tord le ventre. Il tend la main, et ses doigts entrent en contact avec le bois fatigué. Il ferme les yeux. Inspire deux fois, avant de donner une légère impulsion. Dans un grincement qui n'a d'autre but que de rendre son angoisse plus pesante, le battant d'ouvre, le laissant pénétrer dans la salle gelée. Il fait froid ici. Ses pieds nus protestent. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Il s'approche, à pas très lents, des armures d'or, sagement alignés contre le mur, non pas par ordre zodiacal, mais par les anciennes affinités de leurs porteurs. Ce sont elles qui lui ont imposé. Lentement. Sournoisement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'en rende même plus compte.

Il plisse les yeux. Laquelle d'entre elle requiert son attention ce soir ? Lentement, il se laisse guider par les soupirs qu'elles laissent toutes échapper, cherchant celle qui produit l'écho le plus fort, la détresse la plus palpable. Et il s'agit, ô ironie, de celle du Bélier qui n'a de cesse de vouloir obtenir ses faveurs. Kiki soupire légèrement, et lentement, comme au ralenti, comme pour éviter ce contact qui a fini par le rebuter, il pose la paume de sa main sur l'une des cornes du Bélier. Aussitôt, la sensation de vide l'engloutit, alors que mille pensées abominables s'accaparent son esprit, plongent en lui comme pour se nourrir de sa force, et puisent dans son cosmos pour se rassurer. Il se mord la lèvre. Il a mal. Il ne doit pas crier. Il ne doit pas supplier. Elles ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'elles font. Il claque des dents. Il fait vraiment froid à présent. Sa respiration se fait plus difficile. Il halète. Il a peur, de nouveau, peur qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Peur qu'elle lui prenne trop… Plus que ce qu'il ne peut donner en tout cas. Les images se succèdent, rapides, violentes. Les murmures, les paroles, les cris résonnent en lui et font écho à sa propre détresse. Il voit Shion, et son maître surtout, son maître qui l'appelle, qui semble si proche, si réel… Mais il ne doit pas céder, il le sait. Il ne peut plus croire à ses ces chimères. Il a mal. Et à l'instant où il songe qu'il va probablement perde connaissance et s'effondrer sur le carrelage froid, l'armure le relâche enfin. La pression redescend, il peut retirer sa main. La tête lui tourne, il chancèle, et doit s'asseoir, dans le but illusoire de reprendre contenance.

Il n'en peut plus. Chaque soir depuis le retour de la Déesse, le scénario se répète, inlassablement. Chaque nuit, les armures murmurent et l'appellent, lui, le dernier de leurs réparateurs, le seul qui puisse entendre leurs longs sanglots d'agonie. Et chaque nuit, l'une d'entre elles en particulier le supplie presque littéralement de lui donner vie, l'espace de quelques instants. Alors il donne. Il paye, pour que l'armure cesse de gémir, pour que son ancien porteur puisse s'apaiser, l'espace de quelques instants, dans les tréfonds des Enfers au sein desquels les anciens Ors reposent certainement. Il est terrifié. Ce scénario se répète depuis plusieurs années, et il n'a d'autre choix que celui de s'y plier. Il ne peut en parler à personne, il le sait bien. Maître Mû lui avait bien expliqué que le secret de réparations des armures ne saurait être transmis à personne d'autre qu'à son propre apprenti. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il doute sérieusement d'en avoir un jour. Il ignore même s'il sera seulement possible à quelqu'un de porter de nouveau les armures. Il a eu beau les réparer, il a eu beau leur donner du sang, du temps, de l'attention… Les douze protections restent sourdes aux appels de nouveaux élus. Comme si leurs anciens porteurs existaient toujours, et que pour cette raison, elles ne sauraient se donner à d'autres qu'eux. C'est du moins ce que pensent les autres. Kiki ne partage pas leur opinion, du moins pas entièrement. S'il devait s'exprimer comme un enfant… Il dirait que les armures ne leur parlent tout simplement plus. Elles sont lasses, elles aussi, de voir mourir les hommes qu'elles se sont efforcées de protéger tout ce temps. Et c'est à lui de payer le prix du lien étroit qu'ont nourri les précédents chevaliers d'Ors avec elles.

Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour loger sa tête entre ses bras, étouffant difficilement un long sanglot d'épuisement et de désespoir. Combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore, à entendre inlassablement la voix des morts ? Il l'ignore. Il a peur. Il est fatigué. Son maître lui manque. Mû était un homme strict, mais profondément bon. Il sait qu'il a eu de la chance en tant qu'apprenti de pouvoir connaître un homme tel que lui. Mais la présence rassurante de celui qu'il considérait presque comme un père ne s'en fait que plus cruelle. Et les appels incessants des armures ne l'aident pas à rester objectif et à y voir clair. Il souffre. Il souffre de la disparition de quatorze hommes qui ont fait, de manière plus ou moins directe, partis de sa vie. Il est terrifié à l'idée de finir par haïr les souvenirs d'hommes qu'il a connu et admiré. Il ne veut pas finir aigri, et avoir à les jeter chacune dans leur temple respectif. De toute façon, il sait parfaitement qu'il en est incapable. Le lien qui s'est créé entre lui et elles est presque… organique à présent. Comme un cordon impossible à détruire. Elles sont dépendantes de lui. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elles. C'est à peine s'il regarde les autres. Ce n'est pas sain. Il le sait. Elles le détruisent, lentement, malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur porte et qu'elles lui rendent. Elles le terrifient, et l'attirent en même temps.

Derrière lui, la lumière dorée continue de projeter des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs, formes indistinctes et imparfaites de leurs anciens porteurs, tandis que les murmures incompréhensibles reprennent de plus belle. Des appels. Des chants. Des conversations. Des pleurs, et des demandes de pardon. Qu'il est incapable de donner, puisque ce n'est pas à lui qu'elles sont adressées. Il devrait être heureux de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, percevoir encore la voix des anciens Ors. Ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que sa seule explication à cette situation, c'est que les âmes des quatorze hommes sont probablement à l'agonie, s'exprimant par le biais de leurs dévouées compagnes qui pleurent leur détresse chaque soir. Et lui assiste, impuissant, à leurs plaintes. La charge que lui a confiée Athéna a des airs de fardeau. Mais il n'a guère le choix. Il est le seul à pouvoir s'occuper d'elles. Dans ce Sanctuaire déserté de tout habitant du second temple jusqu'au treizième, il ne peut rien faire d'autre, si ce n'est écouter la longue plainte mortuaire des armures d'Or, leur donnant son cosmos autant qu'il le peut, et son attention tant qu'il en a le courage.  
Alors il serre les poings, et pleure encore un peu, s'appuyant contre un mur alors que la pièce baigne dans d'inquiétants rayons dorés. Il est si fatigué. Et les appels sont si forts… Si forts qu'il finira certainement par sombrer à son tour. Pour rejoindre de nouveau ces hommes qui ont fait parti de sa vie d'enfant.


	4. L'enseignement du Maître

Bonsoir.

Pfiouu... J'ai bien failli être en retard. C'est vraiment tout juste, mais... Joyeux anniversaire Dite!  
Je n'étais vraiment pas certaine d'y arriver, soyons claires. Une semaine extrêmement chargée s'annonce, (eh oui, passer plusieurs jours avec **Talim76,** c'est follement génial, mais ça vous déconcentre un maximum!) et il est possible que je dois absente un certain temps, savourez donc ce mini OS à sa juste valeur, car j'ignore quand est-ce que je mettrais de nouveau à jour.

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, cela me touche toujours énormément :)

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Titre:** L'enseignement du maître.

**Personnages:** Saga (Grand-Pope) / Aphrodite.

Rating: **PG-13.** (Sous-entendu d'abus sur mineur.)

1255 mots.

Bon, c'est un peu bizarre comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je suis d'accord. Ce pauvre Dite, il en voit de toutes les couleurs avec moi, mais bon...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt.

* * *

Le Grand-Pope l'a fait appeler. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Saga _requiert_ sa présence. Il ignore pourquoi. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais Aphrodite doute sérieusement de l'intérêt que pourrait porter l'ancien Gémeaux à cette date. Il n'est qu'un numéro de plus dans le Sanctuaire. Il le sait. Il pourrait trouver cela triste, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Il s'en accommode. Il s'y est fait. Et puis après tout, il a l'immense privilège de savoir qui se cache réellement derrière le masque glacial qui trône présentement dans la salle d'audience. Il sait qu'il compte plus que les autres, même si ça n'est qu'un peu. Il toque à la porte, deux fois. Elle s'ouvre, et il pénètre dans l'immense hall froid. Il fait quelques pas, avant de s'incliner face à l'homme qui siège devant lui.

« Relève-toi, Aphrodite des Poissons. »

Il frémit sous le timbre de cette voix qu'il aime tant. Saga a toujours été son modèle. Son idéal. Son maître de substitution également, après la mort du précédent douzième gardien. Saga est son guide. Saga incarne tout ce qu'il admire chez un homme. La force, alliée à la beauté virile de l'homme du Sud qui a toujours vécu sous le soleil de Grèce. Saga, inaccessible et fascinant à la fois. Saga… Qui tend son bras vers lui. Qui l'invite à le rejoindre, sur ce trône de fer étrangement accueillant. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il avance d'un pas, hésite un instant. Peut-il vraiment… s'approcher de celui qui est pour lui comme un dieu sans être puni pour cela ? La main est toujours grande ouverte vers lui. Un autre pas. Il accélère, légèrement, de peur de voir disparaître cet espoir inespéré. Jusqu'à frôler les doigts mats. Qui se referment sur son bras, et l'attirent fermement debout, entre les jambes écartées du Pope. Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans le silence selon interrompu par sa respiration irrégulière. Son cœur bat la chamade. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe.

« Calme-toi voyons, tout va bien. »

La voix, caressante, apaisante, chaude de son aîné lui fait un peu tourner la tête. Le chevalier des Poissons se détend sensiblement. Il se sent étrangement à sa place. Impressionné par la carrure de cet homme, mais terriblement bien dans son ombre. Un contact sur sa joue. Il sursaute, et reporte son attention sur son vis-à-vis. La seconde main gémellaire trouve son chemin sur son visage, contact doux et étrange à la fois. De lourds frissons parcourent sa peau, alors que ses yeux papillonnent un peu. Il est perdu. Son regard cherche à déchiffrer l'homme face à lui, mais il n'y a rien à tirer de ce masque disgracieux qui l'effraie un peu en cet instant. Il a l'impression d'être nu face à l'écrasante neutralité des traits figés. Saga doit sentir son malaise, car il retire lentement la barrière de fer qui les sépare. Le visage superbe apparaît alors à la lueur des bougies éclairant faiblement le hall. Aphrodite retient son souffle, qui a bien trop tendance à s'emballer, et savoure à sa juste hauteur le bonheur de pouvoir avoir accès au profil divin. Saga lui sourit. Il y a quelque chose de paternel dans sa manière de le regarder. Mais il peut également voir, au fond des prunelles pers, un mélange bizarre qu'il n'arrive pas à définir précisément. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas, c'est certainement de la gentillesse. Le Grand-Pope l'attire sur lui, lentement, sans le quitter du regard. Hypnotisé, Aphrodite obéit. Il n'a d'yeux que pour le sourire surprenant de son maître. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe, après tout, Saga n'a jamais fait preuve de tels contacts auparavant. Mais il n'a pas envie de se poser ce genre de questions. Pas maintenant. Il y a une telle douceur dans ses gestes… Une forme d'autorité également. Etrange paradoxe, sur lequel il n'a guère envie de se concentrer.

La main du Gémeaux vient fermement appuyer sur sa nuque, tandis que seul son pouce demeure sur ses lèvres, les écrasant légèrement. Il a un peu mal. Le geste n'est pas vraiment agréable. La pression de ses doigts sur son cou le lance. Il cherche une réponse, mais se rend compte qu'il n'en aura pas : le regard de Saga s'est décroché du sien, se focalisant uniquement sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit, et son aîné semble fasciné par le mouvement produit par sa gorge. Un sentiment de malaise s'empare de lui. Il n'est plus tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi Saga l'a fait venir ici. Et c'est précisément le moment que ce dernier choisit pour prendre de nouveau la parole :

« Joyeux anniversaire, cher Aphrodite.

-Merci, Grand-Pope.

-Quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui, rappelle-moi ?

La main droite de l'ex Gémeaux courre sur son avant-bras, produisant des cercles étranges. Mais le chevalier des Poissons ne peut détourner les yeux du regard de Saga, qui n'est pourtant plus posé directement sur lui, mais parcourt toujours… avidement ses lèvres.

-Quinze ans.

L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression de voir un sourire _différent_ sur le beau visage face à lui. Mais c'est bien trop rapide pour qu'il en soit sûr. La prise sur sa nuque, en revanche, se fait bel et bien plus forte. Et le pouce puissant appuie bien trop fort sur ses lèvres. Il veut protester. Mais c'est alors que Saga se penche légèrement vers lui. Il frémit. Le Gémeaux est près, bien trop près. Au point que ses mèches viennent frôler sa joue, et que la seule séparation entre leurs bouches soit le pouce du Gémeaux qui caresse un peu trop fort pour que ce soit agréable les lèvres du douzième gardien. Décidément, le regard de Saga a changé. Les yeux qu'il pose sur son visage lui paraissent étrangers. Il se raidit légèrement, mais la main a déjà quitté son bras pour glisser au creux de ses reins, sous sa tunique, lui coupant sa retraite et provoquant un contact aussi étrange qu'inattendu.

-Dis-moi, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un Aphrodite ?

Il se fige. Reporte un regard étonné sur le Pope sans comprendre sa question, à laquelle il suppose qu'il a déjà la réponse. Néanmoins, face au silence de Saga, il secoue négativement la tête. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ouvre péniblement la bouche.

-Non, Grand-Pope.

Le bout du pouce a glissé dans sa cavité comme par accident, y faisant un aller-retour qui pourrait sembler involontaire. De nouveau, cet éclair… indéfinissable dans les yeux pers. Dont il a l'étrange impression qu'elle n'est plus si rassurante que cela. Quelque chose… ne va pas.

-Tu es donc pur du moindre contact… C'est parfait. Absolument parfait… Je vais donc pouvoir t'offrir ton cadeau, cher Aphrodite. Je vais te donner… une ultime leçon, en tant que maître. »

Le pouce libère enfin ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, la bouche brûlante du Pope vient s'écraser contre la sienne, sans douceur, tandis que de ses ongles, il lui griffe le bas du dos. Le douzième gardien écarquille les yeux. Il a peur, tout à coup. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il veut protester, reculer, mais la force de son Pope l'écrase littéralement. Il tremble soudain, mais le baiser ne fait que s'approfondir, car son aîné a profité de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il gémit d'inconfort. Ce n'est pas normal, il le sent.

Et tandis qu'il se débat, il lui semble, étrangement, que les magnifiques cheveux bleus de son modèle ont pris un tout autre éclat…


	5. Fétichisme

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Un petit OS humoristique (ou qui a vocation à l'être du moins) pour ce soir. Ayant écrit de l'Angst à plusieurs reprises ces derniers temps, j'ai eu envie de remettre un peu d'amusement dans mon esprit et mes fictions. Le résultat est tout de même bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu... Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si mes prévisions valaient réellement quelque chose de toute façon sur fanfiction!  
Il s'agit là du sujet d'une de nos nombreuses conversations avec Talim76. Je ne garantis donc ni le sérieux, ni l'intérêt de cet OS. J'avais juste très envie de l'écrire.  
J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Fétichisme.**

**Personnages**: Saga- Kanon.

**Rating:** PG.

1474 mots.

**Note 1**: Je vous demanderai de vous placer dans le contexte du manga pour les couleurs de cheveux des personnages, et non dans celui de l'anime.

**Note 2**: Ma chère **Ta-chan**, cet OS t'est entièrement et absolument dédié. En cette période intensive de révisions pour toi, j'espère que cet OS te fera sourire. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et pour ton amitié si importante et essentielle à mes yeux. Have fun my dear!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Drapé dans sa cape et sa fierté, le représentant de la troisième maison entra glorieusement chez lui, provoquant un bruit d'enfer du haut de ses talons dorés. Il était l'heure pour lui de crever l'abcès, il le savait. Oui, aujourd'hui serait le jour de la confrontation, c'était décidé.

« Kanon, il faut qu'on parle !

Le susnommé sursauta brusquement et en sentant l'aura brûlante de son frère, il releva les yeux de son très intéressant livre d'astronomie. (Ben ou quoi, c'était bien beau d'avoir des attaques qui avaient pour conséquence l'explosion de planète, mais il était peut-être temps de vérifier qu'il n'en avait pas éliminé de trop importantes dans le processus. Il serait tout de même idiot d'avoir endigué l'éclipse d'Hadès pour que ce soit une météorite qui rase la population de la Terre, dommage collatéral des techniques un peu trop puissantes des Gémeaux. Il fallait se tenir informé un minimum !)

Vêtu de son éternelle tunique turquoise et de son vieux pantalon de toile blanc, le cadet semblait comme toujours à l'opposé de son brillant aîné, dans tous les sens du terme. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau et reporta son attention sur son frère qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches et le cosmos agressif. Allons bon. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour que son cher jumeau en vienne à le fixer avec ce regard dur ? Il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne vint. Il eut une petite moue significative et agita vaguement la main, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il attendait la suite.

-Euh… Saga, pour avoir une discussion, il faudrait que tu me poses ta question.

-Il faut que tu voies un médecin.

-… Pardon ? s'exclama le cadet qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Il faut que tu voies un médecin.

-J'avais compris la première fois, merci. Pourquoi ça ? Non attends, c'est même pas le problème. C'est _toi_ qui me dis ça Saga ? grogna Kanon, estomaqué devant tant de mauvaise foi.

-Je n'ai aucun problème depuis notre résurrection. Toi mon frère, en revanche, tu souffres d'un trouble très grave et si je n'y avais jamais prêté attention auparavant, j'en vois aujourd'hui toute la gravité. Tu es tombé dans de telles extrémités qu'il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux. L'heure est grave !

L'ex-Marina releva un sourcil dubitatif. Grave, grave… Il n'y allait pas un peu fort le Saint Saga ? Depuis la signature de la paix, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que l'on aurait pu qualifier de grave dans ce Sanctuaire, si ce n'était la volonté visible du chevalier de la Vierge de s'essayer aux affres de l'amour. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Par Poséidon, (tiens, il jurait toujours par son ancien Dieu… On ne se défait pas facilement de ses habitudes.), rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Secouant la tête d'un air navré, et sans plus prêter attention à son cher frère, il reprit sa lecture. Page 285, _les planètes essentielles à la vie sur Terre_. Il déglutit et pria très fort en entamant sa lecture. Un raclement de gorge lui indiqua que son aîné souhaitait encore lui parler. Il releva le nez –encore- et lut avec amusement la lueur outrée dans les yeux de son cher frère. C'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se détourne de sa glorieuse personne… Il accepta donc de faire un petit effort, referma son livre un peu à la va-vite, mais en prenant soin de marquer la page (Il _fallait_ qu'il sache s'il était de nouveau sur le point de provoquer un cataclysme bon sang !), avant de jeter un regard à son frère lui signifiant qu'il avait cette fois toute son attention.

-Un médecin pour quoi exactement Saga ?

-Mais pour ton fétichisme chronique bien sûr ! Qui t'a conduit dans les pies affres qui soient ! Je suis navré de ne pas avoir su t'arrêter avant mon frère, j'ai failli une fois encore…

-Ola, ola… Avant que tu ne commences un psychodrame sur ton horrible personne, tu peux me dire de quoi tu parles avec un peu plus de détails ?

-Mais Kanon, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte pour finir avec un tel individu ! Tu fantasmes uniquement sur les individus blonds de signe Scorpion !

Voilà, la terrible vérité venait de tomber. Saga avait tenté de lutter contre l'envie –la nécessité !- de se mêler de la vie sexuelle de son frère, en vain, et à présent, il fallait que son jumeau affronte la réalité.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, certainement nécessaire à son frère pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Puis, face à lui, Kanon eu la réponse la plus pertinente possible dans ce genre de situations.

-…Hein ?

-Je sais de source sûre que tu as eu une aventure avec Thétis de la Sirène lorsque tu servais chez Poséidon qui, dois-je te le rappeler, est blonde ET Scorpion ! Ton amitié à tendance romantico-sadomasochiste avec Milo n'est un secret pour personne et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler son signe ni sa couleur de cheveux. Je t'ai vu observer d'un œil bien trop suspect pour être honnête Algol de Persée, blond et Scorpion de son état ! Et pour finir, tu… tu… _fréquentes_ cet horrible Juge au mono-sourcil disgracieux !Encore. Un. Fichu. Scorpion. Blond ! Ce n'est plus possible Kanon, je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais si ton fétichisme te pousse à aller tourner autour des spectres, il est plus que temps de réagir, par Athéna !

Encore un silence. Décidément, cette conversation avait des airs de passoire. Kanon, après s'être renfrogné à la mention de l'embryon de relation qu'il entretenait avec Rhadamanthe, se demanda vaguement si son frère lui faisait une blague ou non. Mais étant donné le potentiel humour dont son cher aîné était capable… Il était fort à parier que non, et que ce dernier soit extrêmement sérieux. Formidâââââble. Il se massa péniblement les tempes du bout des doigts, cherchant comment démêler la situation, et également, tentant de faire le point sur tout cela. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais effectivement maintenant que son jumeau en parlait… Il avait une nette tendance à préférer les blonds de signe Scorpion… En même temps, quel était le principal attribut qu'on accordait généralement aux porteurs de ce signe… ? Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Exactement. Et leur réputation n'était pas surfaite, quel que soit leur sexe. Il se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres en repensant aux nuits diverses et variées qu'il avait échangé avec les personnes nées dans le huitième mois de l'année. Pas de sa faute s'il aimait les bonnes choses, non ? Enfin plus exactement, les personnes douées dans l'intimité d'une chambre ou de tout autre espace propice à l'imagination…

Le tapotement nerveux et répétitif du pied de Saga sur le sol le ramena à la réalité. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait une légère tendance à ne choisir qu'un seul type d'amant(e), mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un plat non plus… Ce n'était pas parce que son aîné choisissait de tout et de rien qu'il… Oh, mais à ce propos… Kanon fusilla soudainement son jumeau du regard, et murmura doucereusement :

-Mais dis-moi, Saga et si nous parlions de toi un peu ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation mon frère, de nous deux, tu es clairement celui qui est le plus atteint !

-Ah vraiment ? Parce que tu crois que je ne me rappelle pas de ton attirance absolument déplacée pour notre Grand-Pope blond et Bélier lorsque nous étions enfants? Ni de celle bien plus glauque encore que tu avais pour son propre disciple, lui aussi BLOND et BELIER ?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Shion était comme mon maître, et Mû comme un disciple, et…

-C'est cela oui. C'est bien pour ça que tu es revenu il y a quelques mois avec un magnifique bleu parce que le Pope n'a guère apprécié tes avances. Et que tu fréquentes à présent assidûment la toison blonde du premier…. Tu peux parler grand-frère, t'es aussi fétichiste que moi ! La seule différence entre nous, c'est notre signe de prédilection ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu commences à loucher sur Kiki, et ce serait le comble…

-KANON !

-Ca va, je plaisan…

-Tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ?! Il n'est même pas totalement blond, il tire sur le roux! S'exclama son aîné avec un air de dégoût.

Un silence. Pesant dans son genre, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-…

-…

-Saga ?

-Oui ?

-Normalement, c'est son âge qui aurait dû te gêner.

-…

Reniflement de dédain chez l'aîné. Il avait des priorités lui, mince !

-Saga ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ?

-Je crois que tu as besoin de voir un médecin… »


	6. L'Appel

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme, cela me fait bien évidemment et comme toujours extrêmement plaisir. Je suis heureuse que le passage humoristique vous ait plu la semaine dernière. Je reviens ce soir à un peu d'Angst -je crois?- avec un texte ma foi... Assez particulier je dois dire. Je ne suis même pas certaine de ce que j'essayais d'accomplir en écrivant ça, tiens.

C'est un de mes petits préférés qui en prend pour son grade aujourd'hui, mais après tout, pas de raisons que je ne lui tape pas un peu sur le museau.  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **L'Appel.**

Personnage: Rhadamanthe.

Rating: PG.

1649 mots.

**Note :** For**_ Talim76._**Avec tous mes encouragements ma Douce.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Il se lève, lentement. Il a mal au cœur. Son ventre est contracté, douloureusement. Une sensation pâteuse dans sa bouche, et un franc mal de tête dans le crâne, il cherche tant bien que mal à reprendre ses repères. C'est étrange, il n'a pourtant rien bu la veille. Ce n'est guère dans ses habitudes de prendre une cuite de toute façon, il est ce que ses parents appellent _un garçon sérieux_. Un jeune homme exemplaire, qui a toujours répondu à leurs attentes, peu importe leur nature. Ils sont tous deux fiers de lui. Il le sait, et il leur porte toute l'affection qu'il est probablement sensé avoir pour ses géniteurs. Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'il ignore, il a l'impression diffuse que quelque chose sonne faux dans sa vie de tous les jours. Que ce qu'il effectue est bien, mais absolument pas suffisant. Il sent qu'il pourrait faire plus, sans en avoir pourtant les moyens. Cette impression s'est faite plus présente depuis quelques jours. Il essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention bien évidemment, mais tout de même… Il a évoqué le sujet à plusieurs reprises avec son entourage, mais la réponse à ses questionnements est toujours la même : A son âge, il est normal de ne pas avoir totalement confiance en l'avenir et d'être dans le flou. Les réponses viendront en temps et en heure lui disent-ils. Il soupire. Il apprécierait qu'elles arrivent légèrement plus vite tout de même, afin de se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable qui lui étreint la gorge depuis plusieurs nuits. Torse-nu, il se rend dans la salle de bains et s'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche, espérant chasser son malaise. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, une longue journée l'attend. Il se redresse, s'habille et quitte l'appartement.

/ / /

Le jeune homme s'avance dans la rue, sous une pluie fine et glaciale qui a commencé à tomber au beau milieu de l'après-midi sans aucune raison apparente étant donné le grand soleil matinal. Il grimace. Il va arriver trempé si cela continue ainsi. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune raison de se dépêcher, le dîner ne sera pas servi avant dix-huit heures après tout, et ses parents sont réglés à la minute près. En temps normal, il aurait donc pu profiter des lumières éclairant les rues, et s'amuser à observer les petits drapeaux accrochés un peu de partout sur les bâtiments. Mais la pluie l'interrompt dans son rituel, et il doit hâter le pas. Il serre les dents Depuis ce matin, il se sent en colère, sur les nerfs, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il a des envies de violence, lui qui est pourtant si calme le reste du temps. C'est incompréhensible. Il a envie de frapper quelqu'un à la moindre petite contrariété, il aimerait pouvoir hurler, au fond de lui, quelque chose gronde, bouillonne, hurle. Comme un animal… féroce ? Il secoue la tête, puis se frotte les yeux lentement. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il lui semble entendre une voix, pas féminine non, mais légère pourtant :

« Il est temps… »

Il s'arrête, brusquement, et regarde autour de lui. Il a l'impression que ces mots ont été susurrés à son oreille, et pourtant, il n'y a personne à ses côtés. Il déglutit, cherche ses réponses dans les visages alentours. Il se sent observé, prisonnier. Sa respiration s'accélère. La sensation désagréable de ce matin fait son retour, et lui retourne un peu l'estomac. Il tressaille et tremble. Il a froid. Il court un peu plus vite et s'apprête à franchir la huitième rue, tentant d'échapper, il ne sait pas trop comment, à cet écho incessant. La pluie s'intensifie. Et la voix aussi. De chuchotement, elle est devenue bourdonnement, répétant inlassablement ces trois mots comme une litanie dérangeante. De promesses éternelles, il a l'impression qu'elles sont passées à menaces mortelles. Il se mord la lèvre. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et sa tête lui fait de nouveau mal.

« L'heure est venue pour toi. »

Il prend appui contre un réverbère, tente de reprendre son souffle, alors qu'en lui, la voix résonne presque avec colère. Il a l'impression que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un essaye… de pénétrer son esprit, de force, et d'y introduire des souvenirs, des paroles, des images qui ne lui appartiennent pas, violentant son corps, maltraitant ses propres idées. Il souffre, on dirait qu'un fer chauffé à blanc poignarde lentement son cerveau. Comme si on tentait de lui arracher une partie de lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'en lui, au plus profond, quelque chose y fait écho, y répond, comme un encouragement. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il s'effondre, il hurle, la douleur est insupportable, il a beau se tenir la tête à deux mains, il n'y a rien à faire. Il veut s'échapper, il ne veut plus entendre la voix. Il veut que tout s'arrête, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance sous le mal qu'on lui cause. A genoux, la tête contre le sol, il prie pour que cela cesse. Il se secoue violemment, essaie de reprendre le contrôle, de se calmer, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il étouffe, sa gorge, trop serrée par le stress, ne lui laisse guère l'occasion de respirer convenablement. Il serre le poing, et se blesse sur un bout de verre qui traînait là. Impossible de décrire à quel point il souffre, il a l'impression d'assister à la désagrégation de tout ce qui a constitué sa vie jusqu'à présent : il peut presque voir, littéralement, les images de son existence se faire piétiner impitoyablement pour se faire remplacer par d'autres. La pluie continue à tomber, alors qu'il hurle, encore et encore, pour qu'on vienne le sauver, il _lui_ demande d'arrêter, il lui dit qu'il ne veut pas, que c'est impossible. Il se trompe, non, non, non, il n'est pas cette personne-là…

Les passants autour de lui ne comprennent pas ce qui lui arrive, ils voient ce jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans qui se tord à leurs pieds en appelant des noms qu'aucun d'eux ne connait. Ils composent le numéro des urgences, pensant qu'il fait un mauvais délire sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque qui se vend dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Il tend un bras, il supplie pour qu'on l'aide. La bouche entr'ouverte, l'air terrifié et le souffle court, il laisse échapper des plaintes aux airs d'appels rauques, de grognements sourds. Il attrape de nouveau sa tête à deux mains, la secoue, et se griffe la peau, tentant d'exorciser une douleur qui n'a pas de nom autre que torture. Les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre en sang, il se brise la gorge sous la folie qui s'est emparée de son corps.

Soudain, il se relève, tremblant et en sueur il n'arrive même pas à voir ce qui se passe autour de lui, il entend des chuchotements, mais sa tête, elle, est emplie de bourdonnements violents, d'appels incessants. Il sait que quelqu'un l'attend, que quelqu'un le réclame, lui ordonne de venir mais il a si mal… Il faut que cela cesse, par n'importe quel moyen. Il se met brusquement à courir, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sait juste que c'est ce qu'il _doit_ faire.

Un hurlement, au loin, et le bruit d'un crissement de pneu sur le dallage trempé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme gît sur le sol, les yeux-écarquillés. Il a froid de nouveau, le souffle qu'il exhale difficilement se transforme en légère buée blanche. Et le sang imbibe sa chemise blanche. Il veut parler, mais s'en sent incapable. Autour de lui, il y a des visages effondrés, on cherche à lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne peut pas les entendre. Tout son être est tourné vers cette voix douce et entêtante. Elle ne lui fait plus peur, elle a même tendance à l'apaiser. Dans son esprit, les souvenirs ont enfin trouvés leur place. Il comprend, enfin, et le soulagement qu'il ressent n'a d'égal que le sentiment de mépris qui s'empare brusquement de lui. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres pâles tachées d'écarlate. La foule paniquée imagine que c'est là une réaction courageuse face à la Mort. Ils sont loin de leur compte. C'est même bien inique quand on y pense. Il se rend soudainement compte qu'il les hait, sans aucune raison pourtant. Toutes ces personnes sans aucun intérêt, il souhaite les voir disparaître. Il ferme les yeux. Le jeune homme rend son dernier souffle, un air narquois sur son visage. Il laisse derrière lui ce monde abject, sans le moindre regret.

/ / /

Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il n'est plus dans cette rue bondée. A ses côtés, il y a deux autres hommes. Ses frères. Et face à lui, derrière un voile leur barrant leur vue, un homme est assis sur son trône. Son Seigneur. Et sa raison d'être depuis des millénaires. Il n'est même pas déstabilisé par la situation, ou même décontenancé de se tenir présentement à genoux devant son maître.

« Te voilà enfin. L'heure est venue, Rhadamanthe...

Cette voix, caressante et menaçante à la fois, il l'a tellement désirée. Elle lui a tant manqué… Il s'incline, lentement.

-Oui, Votre Majesté. »

Sa mission est claire. Il se relève, et quitte la pièce. D'un geste inconscient, il passe un pouce sur ses lèvres, en ôtant les dernières traces de sang. Et alors même qu'il se met en route pour une énième guerre, il se rend soudainement compte qu'il n'a plus la moindre idée de ce que fut sa vie, moins de quelques heures auparavant. De qui furent ses _parents_, ou bien ses _amis_ dans cette ancienne nouvelle réincarnation.

De nouveau, un sourire étire ses lèvres, tandis qu'il ricane sourdement en se servant un verre de sa boisson préférée. Raser la population de la Terre n'en sera que plus aisé. C'est à ce monde-là qu'il appartient, il le sait. Son existence n'a de sens qu'aux Enfers. Pour servir son Maître.


	7. Drabbles 1 - Au jour le jour

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

C'est le jour de la publication (plus ou moins officielle on dira!), donc voici un nouveau chapitre d'_Yggdrasil_, dont je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite d'ailleurs. Je reprends ici un principe que j'avais utilisé pour ma fiction sur le fandom de D. Gray - man où, avec un thème précis, j'essayais d'écrire sur plusieurs personnages différents. Vous avez donc ici le premier volet, concernant la vie au quotidien. Chaque drabble fait plus ou moins 200 mots, chose extrêmement difficile pour moi qui ait tendance à m'étaler. C'était aussi un test de ce point de vue là.

J'espère que vous aimerez, et quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour votre soutien sans failles!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Titre: **Au jour le jour.  
**

Personnages: Divers.

Rating: **PG.**

1000 mots.

Dédié comme toujours et inlassablement à ma chère Talim76. Et également à AstridNekomini, pour les personnages utilisés! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Shura-Aiolia : L'après.

La même scène se rejoue devant ses yeux. Encore et encore, inlassablement. Il observe ces gestes, ce dégoût, cette colère dirigés vers le jeune garçon qui n'a rien d'autre pour se défendre que ses mots que personne n'écoute, et ses poings trop frêles pour blesser qui que ce soit. Une scène qui lui paraît atrocement familière. Une… mise à mort physique et verbale sans aucune issue. Il voit le futur chevalier d'or, la tête basse, et se mordant la lèvre, chercher à résister à ses bourreaux du jour. Par sa faute.  
C'en est assez. Il s'avance, et se dresse entre eux.

« Dégagez ».

Son regard est noir, il ne plaisante pas. Les imbéciles reculent sous l'aura meurtrière et la prestance sans égales du chevalier du Capricorne. Ils connaissent ses capacités, et savent parfaitement qu'il ne plaisante pas. Ils fuient. Comme les lâches qu'ils sont. Il se tourne, et observe le visage aux larmes invisibles du plus jeune. Sa main s'avance, mais il ne peut finir son geste, et referme son poing. Aiolia le regarde, incertain.

« Relève-toi. »

Shura se jure, sur son honneur, qu'il protégera le futur Lion contre tous ceux qui remettront en question sa fidélité à la Déesse. Car Aioros n'est plus. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour aider son petit frère à présent.

* * *

Aphrodite : La promesse.

Un coup de poing. Dans le ventre. Un autre, sur le visage. Il tombe, s'effondre sur le sol, un bras sur l'estomac, la bouche entr'ouverte, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, à contenir la douleur insupportable qu'il vient d'encaisser de plein fouet. Ses cheveux, autour de son visage, forme une cascade turquoise qui lui voile le paysage. Le goût de fer dans sa bouche lui indique que ces imbéciles lui ont ouvert la lèvre. Soudain, une poigne lui tire fermement la tête en arrière, serrant ses mèches à lui en arracher une grimace de douleur. Il relève les yeux et croise le regard dégoûté et envieux de cet idiot qui l'a frappé, entouré de sa bandes d'acolytes. Des lâches, comme toujours.

« Alors ma beauté… Vêxé que je t'ai abîmé ton joli minois ? »

Il soutient son regard, sans ciller un seul instant. Il le hait. Il les hait, tous. Pour ce qu'ils lui infligent. Pour ce qu'ils lui imposent. Mais il a fait une promesse à son Maître. Ne jamais se servir de sa force sur les plus faibles. Il s'y tient. Pour le moment. Il jette un regard de dégoût sur l'idiot face à lui, avant de lui cracher son sang au visage. Un jour oui, un jour, il les tuera tous.

* * *

DeathMask: Le devoir.

Il se réveille brusquement, en sursaut de nouveau. Le corps trempé de sueur, il se redresse rapidement, cherchant à calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur dont il a perdu le contrôle. Acculé dans un coin de son lit, il les voit. Les âmes des morts du Sanctuaire. Ils sont là, devant lui, l'observent en silence, le cernent, et ne lui laissent guère d'autre choix que de les observer, de se retrouver emmuré face aux longs gémissements et sanglots des défunts. Et lorsque l'un d'eux tend la main pour le toucher, il ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un mouvement de recul, les yeux fermés comme pour ne plus les voir, pour ne plus les entendre. Les mains serrées autour de sa tête, il murmure des imprécations, des encouragements, sans autre but que de se soutenir lui-même. Il est le gardien du Puits des Morts. Il n'aura plus jamais le choix. Il l'a bien compris. Il aurait même pu finir par accepter la tâche, par s'habituer à ces présences désolantes. Jusqu'à cette nuit du moins, où un jeune homme au regard doux lui avait adressé un regard contrit. Aioros avait tendu la main, navré : c'était à son tour de s'éteindre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Cette fois-là, DeathMask hurla.

* * *

Shion: La résignation.

Il enfile sa tenue Popale. La robe est lourde sur ses épaules. Elle l'est de plus en plus ces dernières années. Cela lui rappelle ses débuts, quand il trouvait le tissu trop difficile à supporter pour ses dix-huit ans. Il avance, pas à pas, fixant sur son visage ce masque froid à l'expression dérangeante. Il a fini par l'apprivoiser, petit à petit, malgré le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Ses doigts effleurent le métal froid, le placent correctement sous le casque agressif. Il passe devant un miroir, mais ne s'y arrête pas. Il a cessé de s'observer il y a bien longtemps, il n'a plus besoin de vérifier que tout est en place. Il ne veut pas jeter un œil à ce reflet. Il poursuit sa route, le long de ce couloir qu'il arpente inlassablement. Son dos lui fait mal, les épaulettes se font plus lourde à chaque heure qui passe. Il écoute des requêtes, des demandes, des appels à l'aide. Il confie des missions et des lettres, donne des ordres et des paroles rassurantes.

Et lorsque la journée se termine, il s'accorde enfin, l'espace de quelques secondes, un droit de nostalgie, tournant ses pensées, et son regard, vers une Chine lointaine et inaccessible.

* * *

Dôhko: L'adieu.

Les yeux fermés, il se concentre. C'est une habitude bien rodée à présent. Athéna lui a donné un ordre, ou plutôt, elle lui a fait une demande : demeurer ici, à surveiller le réveil des âmes spectrales. Il sait qu'il s'agit de sa mission, il se l'est suffisamment répété depuis toutes ces années. Il en est fier, et ne regrette rien. Le temps a fait son œuvre sur lui, cachant au monde sa réelle identité, rongeant ses projets, dégradant ses traits, massacrant ses idées. Lentement, mais sûrement. Ses conversations télépathiques avec Shion se sont peu à peu raréfier, pour finir par cesser. Trop douloureuses, trop pleines de folles suppositions, trop empreintes d'un désespoir teinté de folie idéaliste. Des « Et si… » Qui ont fini par leur briser le cœur, à l'un comme à l'autre. Des souvenirs impossibles à effacer, des absences impossibles à soulager. Ce que la distance n'avait pas détruit, c'est la douleur qui avait fini par l'emporter. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, Dohko tente en vain de ne pas penser à tout cela. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de tout remettre en question, sinon… Sinon il deviendra fou, probablement. C'est ce qu'il s'était répété oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne puisse retenir ses larmes. Au loin, une présence avait disparu. Et il n'avait même pas pu lui faire ses adieux.


End file.
